Bobby Fitch, Troublemaker
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: Bobby comes to visit his father and immediately begins causing mischief at the precinct.  Could one of his schemes actually have positive lasting effects?  Fitch/Sanchez pairing of course.
1. At The Airport

**Plot line: **Bobby Fitch comes to visit will his mischevious ways and good intentions help or hurt his father?

**Inspiration: **A spoiler I read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't have the time or energy to own a TV series.

**Rating: **T, may be some mentions of things of the sexual nature.

* * *

Bobby Fitch raced off of the plane and looked around for his father. The twelve year old hadn't seen his father in at least ten years, yet he had minimal trouble locating him in a crowd, thanks to an old picture his mother had thought she'd thrown away. If not for the picture, he still would have recognized him. Bobby had his father's eyes and, he now knew where his stunted height came from.

He ran up to the older man "Daddy!"

The man turned from reading a sign of the airport rules written in Spanish. "Bobby!"

Fitch awkwardly pushed his son away as he tried to hug him. "Sorry, I don't do hugs." he mumbled apologetically. This gesture went unnoticed by most except for a few women who shot him dirty glares.

Bobby ignored his father's apparent contact phobia. "Okay Dad, I need to grab my luggage, and then can we go to the police station so I can meet your colleagues? Pretty please!"

Fitch chuckled secretly glad for his son's request, "Wouldn't you rather see a movie? The new X Men one is playing."

"Nah, I can see a movie anytime." Bobby shrugged, "I want to meet your coworkers, especially your partner and the Cuban woman you keep talking about."

Fitch was immediately caught off guard, had he really mentioned Ariana Sanchez enough that his son even knew her ethnicity?

"C'mon Dad!" Bobby tugged at his father's sleeve, "I need to get my luggage!"

* * *

Like? Dislike? Have some ideas for me to add, I'm mainly looking for ways that Bobby could possibly torment Mahajan and Longford, I've got the others figured out except for them.


	2. Already Causing Trouble

This is very weird for me to write at times, since I am writing another multichapter story with a main character named Bobby and I almost get them mixed up.

I don't own anyone this chapter, except for Bill the security guard who is based off of my father. Yeah, I know it would be weird to see Fitch running, yelling in the building, but I wanted Bill to have to do more than just stand there and hand Bobby his visitor's pass.

* * *

"Bobby, come back here, you have to get a visitor's pass!" Fitch yelled chasing after his son in the lobby of the police station.

He didn't have to chase him very far though, because soon Bobby bumped into a large bear of a man in a security uniform. "Where do you think you're going young man?" the guard steadied Bobby by putting a hand on his shoulder and watched with amusement as Fitch skidded to a stop just feet from him.

"Thanks, Bill. Sorry." Fitch mumbled out of breath.

"He's with you?"

"My son, Bobby." Bill almost thought he caught a hint of pride in the detective's voice.

"I'll get him a visitor's pass." Bill turned back to his desk as Fitch gave his son a stern look.

Five minutes later Fitch and his son were in the elevator up to the fifth floor office.

"Don't pull any more little stunts like that!" Fitch warned his son.

"Fine Dad, I won't." Bobby mumbled, turning away to hide his smile.

The door to the elevator opened, and Fitch was immediately bombarded by his partner, giving Bobby time to sneak off.

"I thought you were going to take the rest of the day off. Man you can't expect your son to enjoy spending time here while you work."

"He wanted to come here." Fitch started to say, only to catch Washington looking at him dubiously.

"Umm, then where is he?" Washington started to ask.

"Great," Fitch noticed his son's abscene.

xxx

"Hello, you must be Ariana." Sanchez looked up from her computer to find a younger version of Louis Fitch staring at her curiously.

"Dad talks about you a lot." he grinned.

She was a little shocked that Fitch talked about her with his son, but slightly pleased, her partner however she could tell was not. She didn't really care what Stone thought though "Really, what does your father say about me?"

"He says you're pretty and you always make him smile. He's right, you are pretty. Are you his girlfriend?"

Sanchez wasn't sure how to respond to Bobby's question at first "I like your father, a lot..."

She was cut off by the object of conversation running up worriedly and glaring at his son.

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically.

She grinned at him, ignoring her partner's glare "It's okay, Bobby said some very enlightening things."

* * *

So what do you think? Bobby's already causing mischief and Stone isn't happy. Now I need to go help the Bobby in my other story find his daughter.


	3. Spider!

I decided it would be fun to play on Washington's fear of spiders this chapter. What's Wendy's last name? I just realized I didn't catch it in the series, was it ever mentioned?

* * *

Fitch didn't have time to process Sanchez's comment before Mason poked her head out of her office "Fitch, Sanchez, Stone we need to discuss the Amina Roberts case!"

Washington who had been sick during that case, was designated to watch Bobby. He found the young man staring at something on the floor. and when he saw what it was, he recoiled, specifically he jumped up on his desk chair.

"Spider!"

Bobby quietly hid a smile, he'd packed a bag of fake spiders in his backpack after his dad had told him about the time Detective Sanchez had saved Washington from a common house spider. He'd wait a while before informing Washington that it was fake.

"Isn't it so cute?" he pretended to gush, picking up the spider off of the floor and making a move towards the detective.

"No! Get it away from me!" Washington jumped off the chair and took off running towards the elevator.

He was stopped when he smacked into Wendy who dropped her files. "Detective Washington, may I inquire why you're running like a mad man in the halls of the precinct?" she asked genuinely confused.

"He's got a spider! He's chasing me!" Washington panted out of breath. However, by that time, Bobby had stashed the spider away and put on his inocent face.

"C'mon, he's just a sweet little kid. Fitch's son right?" Wendy immediately recognized the similarities.

"The kid is evil! Look at him!" Washington panted, by now though Bobby was gone again.

* * *

Next chapter Mahajan and Longford.


	4. Spilling The Beans

"Hello,".

Vikram Mahajan looked up from his files to find a young boy staring at him. "Where did he come from?" he asked his partner, Jesse Longford.

Longford paused, "He's probably here with his parents." that's when he got a good look at the boy, "You're Bobby Fitch aren't you?"

"Yup, and you're Mr. Longford, the one who always says funny foreign phrases." Bobby grinned.

"So where's your father?" Mahajan asked.

"He had to talk with the boss. So did Ariana and her partner."

Mahajan's eyebrow's shot up, "Does you dad call Detective Sanchez by her first name too?"

"Not at work, he's too nervous to. But whenever he tells me about her he always does."

"How often does he talk about her with you?"

"Every phone conversation we have." Bobby chirped happily. "I think he loves her."

Before the two detectives could react, Washington and Wendy who had been busy looking for Bobby walked up.

"Thank god we found you." Washington grinned. "Don't bother the other detectives."

"He's not a problem." Longford said.

"Yeah, he hasn't pulled the spider stunt on us yet." Mahajan added, just to let Washington know that the whole squadroom had seen him running scared.

"Fine," Washington mumbled something about lunch and took off to his desk.

"I have to fill out some case reports." Wendy chirped before she too took off.

Mahajan noticed that him and his partner were out of coffee and got up to refill the mugs, "I'm sure your father would mind if I got you a soda." he didn't want Bobby to feel left out.

Bobby sat down in the chair the detective had vacated and Longford tried to pry more out of himn about his conversations with his dad about Sanchez as Bobby absently went through Mahajan's desk drawers.

* * *

Next chapter deals with something in Mahajan's desk that a twelve year old probably shouldn't see. A book to be exact.


	5. Mountain Dew and Kama Sutra Books

You can probably figure out why I had Longford suggest that Mahajan should be reading The Five People you Meet In Heaven. Haha, if you can't, look up who was in the movie version of the novel, couldn't resist using it because of that.

* * *

Mahajan returned with two coffees and a Mountain Dew, only to be bombarbed by Longford.

"You can't give him a Mountain Dew. The kid will be bouncing off the walls and Fitch will never be able to control him."

"Well, I'm not gonna drink it man, that stuff is gross."

"Fine, I'll take it, my grandchildren are visiting this evening, I could use the caffiene." Longford reluctantly took the soda, just then Bobby interrupted them.

"Why do you have a book with pictures of people, from my health class I think they're having sex, but the positions are really strange."

Mahajan looked flustered and snatched the book away as Longford began to chide him.

"I told you to read more appropriate books!"

"Don't you dare try to get me to read The Five People You Meet In Heaven again! I watched the movie with you just to get you to stop complaining and it was weird. Especially the scenes with the army captain, his sense of humor was terrible."

Bobby toned the two men out and instead focused on the scene across the room. His father, Detective Sanchez and Detectiv Stone had just left the meeting with their boss.

Stone opened up his desk drawer looking for a file and immediately stepped back, "What the hell?"

* * *

Okay, what did Bobby put in Stone's desk, I'm thinking a fake rat but if you have a more original idea I'm all for it, the rat is too cliche. Oh and he put whatever it was in the desk right before he assaulted Washington with the spider.


	6. Vaseline and Bobby's Plan Revealed

Warning: Some colorful language this chapter.

* * *

Stone pulled a hand out of his desk, it was covered in Vaseline. He immediately turned angry to Fitch, "You asked him to do this didn't you?"

Before Fitch could respond Sanchez stepped in, "I'm sure he wasn't involved John."

Stone shot her a glare, "You're not actually taking into consideration what the kid said, are you? He's twelve, I bet his dad told him to say everything just to stir up shit!"

By the time he'd finished his rant though, Sanchez was already standing next to Fitch and now glowering at him, "I'm not working with or talking to you for the rest of the day Stone!"

xxx

Across the room Mahajan and Longford were shocked to see Bobby pump his fist in the air and yell, "Yes!"

"You planned this?" Mahajan asked, almost admiring what had to be great intelligence on the youngster's part.

"Well, my plan isn't complete yet, they still have to kiss, however from what Dad told me I knew Detective Stone would probably easily find something to blame him for and Detective Sanchez would stick up for Dad."

"Wait, what exactly was your plan?" Mahajan asked, although from the way Bobby had spoke earlier he had a feeling he already knew.

"I didn't want Dad to be lonely, mom's remarrying and she's really happy with her fiancee Brad, but from hid phonecalls, Dad sounding like he didn't have anybody and since he talked about Ariana so much I figured he probably loves her."

* * *

I'm thinking maybe one more chapter where Sanchez kisses Fitch but after that, I think Bobby's mission is practically accomplished.


	7. Fairytale Ending

Okay, sorry one colorful word last chapter I believe and it's not that bad of one except for likely being contreversial in the 60s.

* * *

The rest of the day had went smoothly and Fitch retrieved Bobby from Bill the security guard whom he'd been hanging out with.

"Dad, he said he shot an eighteen point buck!" Bobby sounded amazed as he relayed Bill's story to his dad.

"That's fascinating really, but I'm curious, why did you put Vaseline in Detective Stone's desk?"

"I did it to help Detective Sanchez realize how much of a meanie he was, so she'd want to be with you." Bobby put on his innocent pouty face.

"Be with me?" Fitch was curious about if he'd heard his son correctly.

"Yeah, as your girlfriend and then maybe you could get married one day." Bobby grinned. "I know you like her Dad."

"But, I..." Fitch started to comment when he was cut off by Sanchez running up to them.

"Louis, I forgot that I needed to give you this earlier!" before Fitch could respond, she kissed him softly on the lips.

Neither of them heard bill say "Kodak moment," or saw the flash of the camera as he took the picture to add to his bulletin board.

* * *

The ending was a bit cheesy I think, and the man Bill the security guard is based off of (Bill, my father as I said earlier) would never do that, but it's cute.


End file.
